


Yoicks at Yosemite

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, T'Riva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to Yosemite teaches the lesson of “taking it as it comes” and the meaning of Yoicks (a real word!).</p><p>Written by T'Riva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoicks at Yosemite

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Selek for the fabulous beta read.
> 
> Yoicks (yoicks), interj. 2. used as a cry of high spirits or encouragement.
> 
> Truly in my dictionary (Webster’s New Universal Unabridged), and understood, hopefully, by the end of the story.

Yoicks at Yosemite

 

Title: Yoicks: Take It As It Comes

Author: T'Riva (rstrimble@sbcglobal.net)

Series: TOS

Pairing: Sa/Am, K, and a bit of Mc & S

Warnings: [NC-17], sex

Acknowledgements: I would like to thank Selek for the fabulous beta read.

Archive: Sarek and Amanda group; ASCEM; all others please ask.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns these guys, I just take them out to play and get paid nada.

Summary: A trip to Yosemite teaches the lesson of “taking it as it comes” and the meaning of Yoicks (a real word!).

 

 

Yoicks (yoicks), interj. 2. used as a cry of high spirits or encouragement.

Truly in my dictionary (Webster’s New Universal Unabridged), and understood, hopefully, by the end of the story.

 

 

Kirk couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. It may have been that the stress of the last few weeks had finally caught up with him and now jangled through his nerve endings. Perhaps the noise of the woods felt too alien now that he heard more behind the snaps and crackles of sneaking animals certainly more afraid of him than he could ever be of them. But he found himself stealthily creeping through the foliage, zeroing in on something – he just didn’t know what.

 

Only a matter of hours before, he had presupposed that his invitation would be politely refused when he offered Ambassador Sarek and Amanda the chance to camp in Yosemite with him, McCoy, and Spock. But Sarek looked surprised, then curious, and perhaps maybe mischievous as he turned toward Amanda, and she beamed and looked definitely mischievous, as they agreed to the trip. Equally surprising was their arrival in the transporter room decked out in tight Levis, flannel shirts and hiking boots. Both looked almost youthful and in great shape. Kirk had to marvel at how much their usual elegant clothing concealed.

 

Perhaps it was the chemistry that was off. Spock had reverted to the quiet scientist that he wore like a costume in his father’s presence. McCoy looked preoccupied, distracted, almost mirthful, about what Kirk couldn’t fathom. But that also began as soon as Sarek and Amanda had met them in the transporter room in their strange ensemble. He felt he had missed something that everyone else was completely in tune with.

 

Instead of the center of attraction, as he was used to being, he felt the odd man out. Later, everyone had socialized about the roaring fire: Sarek and Amanda told entertaining stories of diplomatic and personal mishaps keeping McCoy laughing and Spock nervous and too interested in the stars, while Kirk felt out of step, as if he’d been drugged and was watching this group from a distance.

 

Much later, he had not fallen asleep, as it appeared everyone else had from the soft quiet that teased him in his tossing and turning. Sarek and Amanda had zipped their sleeping bags together claiming it was very cold for Sarek and that Amanda’s warmth would help, though Kirk knew the bags adjusted for the climate and individual needs of each occupant. He had eyed them suspiciously and wondered if it was merely their rationalization for snuggling, which wouldn’t do for appearances sake.

 

Finally, after the longest, quietest and stealthiest advance he had ever pulled, he edged toward the snaps and crackles and soft rustles that he had thought he had heard in the distance. It hadn’t been his imagination. There was something out here. They weren’t alone. All was not as peaceful, safe, and serene as the rest had attempted to lull him into believing! That had to be why he felt so on edge.

 

Within a matter of steps, he peered into the shadows between the shards of moonlight and saw shapes moving. Pale forms shifting. He caught his breath as he noticed one shape seeming to take conquest of another on the ground. The end of a fight between creatures? The one dominating the other? And then it struck him – he was so used to seeing myriad creatures in so many forms that it wasn’t the strangeness that he feared, but wariness of himself being noticed by these large, and possibly dangerous, creatures. But he was on Earth. What could these creatures be? 

 

He realized he saw skin, and what looked like a back rising and falling – a feminine back as he perceived the outline of upper arms and the willowing to a slender waist and then the bloom of beautiful round buttocks. He looked closer and noticed the swell of the ample bosom bouncing with her movement. He was hypnotized by the sensuality of the movement and the accelerated breathing he heard before he realized what he was seeing. But his mind so fought that impression that he continued to rake in every detail to prove himself wrong.

 

He saw now the muscled and hairy legs bent and splayed from under those feminine hips, the heels digging into the soft dirt as the feet flexed as if trying to escape the connected ankles, then a shiver seemed to course through them as he heard a soft, deep moan, obviously male. He saw now – his eyes became adjusted to the dim light. He felt his face flush in embarrassment and horror. The female held the male’s wrists to the ground as she vanquished him. The male began to writhe under her and pull from her grip until she ordered, “no,” in a commanding tone and he stopped. His neck arched as she increased the rhythm of her ride and he bucked into her.

 

The male cried out, and with that cry, the female clamped her hand over his mouth and the next few unbidden cries were softened, but all ambiguity and hope had been lost already. Yes, that was certainly Sarek on the ground, and Amanda atop him. Kirk could not escape without their hearing, especially with Vulcan ears, as it had taken too long for him to approach soundlessly. It was likely too late anyway as he saw the couple’s thrusting hasten to a rough, discordant grind and their breathing grow ragged, interlaced with dueling moans.

 

He could only freeze and blend with the tree he had slipped up behind and hope that they wouldn’t go at it all night long. He was hoping that Sarek would be getting too cold to continue his pleasures for too much longer. He closed his eyes and leaned closer into the tree, feeling the heat of his flush. He considered plugging his ears but he couldn’t risk any more movement, and the paranoia of being discovered was too great to allow any more noise than necessary.

 

He heard Amanda cry out softly and almost immediately Sarek did also, louder and longer but muffled by Amanda’s hand, then their movements quieted, and Amanda giggled. “I told you it was fun in the woods!”

 

“I would have to agree with that, beloved,” Sarek said breathlessly. “And it is not so cold now, either. Your body heat certainly does help to warm me.”

 

Kirk had sincerely wished he had plugged his ears, but at the same time was guiltily fascinated by the emotion and sweet banter he heard.

 

Amanda laughed again. “And you see why we couldn’t try this in the sleeping bags back at camp!”

 

“You were right as always, my wife.”

 

“We almost got caught in your office too many times, my gorgeous husband.”

 

“It is no wonder Soran goes for coffee each time you visit for lunch.”

 

“Well, if I brought food more often, it would have made a better cover story.”

 

“That is true.”

 

Kirk heard the obvious sounds of smooching and play wrestling, and hoped they wouldn’t decide to chase each other through the woods like some bizarre twist on a Midsummer Night’s Dream, though Sarek did have Puck’s ears and coloring.

 

“We'll have to visit Yosemite more often,” Sarek said.

 

“Sarek?” Amanda’s voice sounded giddy.

 

“Um-huh,” he responded. Kirk assumed his mouth was busy during this response.

 

“There’s a holo-deck on board the Enterprise.”

 

Kirk shook his head. He would never get the image of them on the holo floor out of his head every time he used it. It was bad enough that he would think of it every time he saw them or visited Yosemite.

 

 

The End


End file.
